A number of types of tires contain a bead portion that includes a rubbery bead insulation that surrounds and may be interspersed between bead wires or cords. Adhesion of the bead insulation to the bead wire or cord helps to provide tire durability.
Aromatic processing oil, which has been used to promote processability of rubber formulations, is being replaced in order to comply with European Union standards. The processing parameters and rubber formulations vary depending upon the portion of the tire and the type of tire desired. For example, the bead portion of a tire is formulated and processed differently than the tread of a tire. And, tires designed for off-road applications may require different processing parameters and/or rubber formulations than passenger car tires or tires for trucks or buses.